A centrifuge (spinning and revolving type centrifuge) is known in which a container contains a material is spun while being revolved, thereby applying centrifugal force on the material. For example, as described in Patent Literature 1, the centrifuge is sometimes used as a stirring and defoaming device that simultaneously performs a stirring process and a defoaming process on the material. Alternatively, the centrifuge is sometimes used as a ball mill that grinds the material (refer to Patent Literature 2) or an emulsifier that emulsifies the material. (refer to Patent Literature 3).    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 4084493    Patent Literature 2; Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-143706    Patent Literature 3: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2010-194470